


The one where Band Candy had Consequences

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: Random WIPs [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU, AU after Band Candy, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Episode: Band Candy, Gen, I have way too much fun with accidental baby acquisition, S03E06, This is sort of Crack y'all, sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-29 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: Joyce and Giles had sex during Season 3 episode 6, everyone just tried to forget about it, but unfortunately a permanent reminder is going to arrive in 9 months.AU in which Joyce gets pregnant with Giles' baby and the Summers family gets bigger and more complicated





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always in this series this is un-beta'ed and un-edited, sorry

“At least I stopped you two before you did anything,” Buffy said to Giles and her mother, going around the car to the passenger seat. 

“Yes,” her mother agreed. 

“Of course,” Giles added. Both of them were blushing, both of them clearly remembering what had happened before Buffy had found them…. What had happened several times with much enthusiasm. Giles wished that Ethan’s stupid spell came with amnesia, but it hadn’t; he remembered everything he and Joyce Summers had done together. 

“Never say a word to, Buffy,” Joyce hissed. 

“I would never. Despite what happened between us, I am a gentleman,” Giles told her, “speaking of which, I cannot apologize enough for-” 

“No, you don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for,” Joyce told him, “look, it’s over. Can we just pretend that it never ever happened? Buffy never has to know.” 

“Yes, that does sound best,” Giles agreed. 

Giles locked the memories away with the rest of his memories of the past. He went on like everything was ordinary. Joyce on the other hand avoided him at all costs and when they did run into each other she blushed like crazy and all but ran away. He figured she just needed time. The last thing he expected was Joyce Summers to knock on his door several weeks after the incident. 

“Joyce,” He greeted in surprise, “has something happened? Is Buffy alright?” 

“What? Oh yes, Buffy is fine, no I just… need to talk to you,” she murmured. He blinked at her in surprise but then stepped aside. 

“Very well, come in,” he agreed, “could I offer you a cup of tea?” 

“Only if you have caffeine free tea,” she said as she came in. 

“No, unfortunately not,” he muttered, “would you like a cup of water, juice?” 

“Water would be nice, thank you,” she agreed. He fetched her a glass of ice water, and brought it back to her, then sat in the chair opposite of where she sat on his sofa. 

“So, what is it that you wanted to talk about? Is it about Buffy? I’m sorry if you feel I monopolize her time but-” 

“No it isn’t that,” Joyce cut him off, “it’s… I’m pregnant.” Giles stared at her in astonishment for several long seconds. 

“And you- I mean -? And you’re sure?” He stammered incomprehensibly. 

“It’s your baby, Mr Giles, it couldn’t be anyone else’s. And yes, I am sure, I checked with my doctor today,” Joyce said. 

“I-” Giles didn’t have the words, “perhaps under the circumstances you might call me Rupert?” he managed at last. 

“Yes of course, Rupert,” she agreed. 

“What are you going to do?” Giles asked, still scrambling inside to get a hold of himself. 

“I can’t terminate it,” Joyce admitted, “I know it’s not ideal, and not planned, but I’m going to have it and keep it.” 

“And me?” Giles asked. 

“I understand if you don’t want to be involved, but-” Joyce started. 

“I do want to be involved!” Giles interjected quickly, “I’ve always wanted to be a father, but it hasn’t happened and I always figured that being a watcher, being Buffy’s watcher would have to be enough. And I understand neither of us planned or wanted this, but if you’ll let me I’ll be the best father I can be.”

“I’m sure you’ll be a good father,” Joyce told him with a small smile. 

“And is everything alright with the baby? How are you? Are you taking prenatal vitamins and everything?” Giles asked thinking about everything.

“Everything is fine, we’ll have to be on alert and aware because I am older than normal, but my doctor said that everything should be just fine. I did start taking the vitamins as well yes. I have an appointment for an ultrasound next weekend if you’d like to come,” Joyce said. 

“Yes, yes of course, I would love to,” Giles said quickly, “I want to be there for all of it.” She let out a shaky laugh. 

“Oh good, because I don’t know if I could do any of this alone,” Joyce admitted with a laugh, “I’m a little terrified.”

“So am I,” Giles told her, “I feel like I’d take a rampaging demon on more easily at the moment, but we’ll get through this together.” Giles promised. 

“Well, not together together, that is, I mean-” Joyce stammered. 

“Oh! Oh yes of course I- I should tell you that I do not feel that way about you, Joyce, I am sorry if that hurts you,” Giles told her self consciously, “we are friends, and as Buffy’s mother, and the mother of my unborn child you are very important to me, but I simply do not harbor any romantic feelings for you and I feel it would be a mistake for us to attempt any sort of relationship considering our unique position.” 

“Yes of course, I quite agree, I was just afraid you might think that we should be together in that sense.” Joyce said with a sigh of relief. 

“No, it wouldn’t be good for Buffy, the child, or us for us to attempt to make a relationship out of this,” Giles said then grimaced, “Does Buffy know?” 

“Not yet, I was going to tell her after my appointment, when I know for sure if everything is okay, healthy and all. I was hoping we could tell her together, you know how she gets.”

“Yes I do, and she was hardly pleased with seeing us together in any fashion,” Giles agreed with a sigh. 

“She might just kill you,” Joyce admitted. Giles chuckled. She wasn’t wrong but it was laugh or runaway so he chose to laugh. 

It was a lot for him to get used to over the next couple days. Giles knew Buffy, Willow, and Xander noticed that something was off with him but when he told them it was personal and not something he was ready to share yet they gave him time. When he came into the doctor’s office Joyce and the doctor both smiled at him. 

“You must be Rupert, the father,” the doctor greeted, “I’m Dr Jennifer Woods, I’ll be taking care of Joyce.”

“Yes, wonderful to meet you,” Giles greeted nervously. He wasn’t sure he was cut out to be a father, he was rather terrified that he wasn’t as a matter of fact. When they saw the ultrasound picture though, when he saw the tiny blurry shape of his child, he knew he would go to the ends of the earth for them.

“Oh my goodness,” Joyce gasped, tearing up, “look at it.”

“I know,” Giles sniffed, unsurprised and unashamed of his tears. 

“I’ve done this before, you know, with Buffy, but it’s been so long it feels like the first time all over again.” Joyce admitted. 

“Well, everything looks perfectly healthy,” Dr Woods told them, “Next time we’ll be able to tell the sex, it’s too early right now, but I do have some big news.”

“What?” Giles asked frightened. 

“Nothing bad, I swear. It’s just that I hear two heartbeats in there. You’re having twins,” Dr Woods told them. Giles and Joyce looked at her and then each other in shock. 

“Will that be okay?” Joyce asked at the same moment Giles asked. “Will they still be healthy?”

“I worry what with my age.” Joyce added. 

“You’ll be fine, I told you, there is no reason why you and your baby shouldn’t be happy and healthy, that goes the same for two. Let me talk you through it…”

Dr Woods had a calming voice. They left the office both feeling better, each with a small picture of the ultrasound. Of course once they left they had to face the rest of things. 

“We have to tell Buffy,” Giles said, escorting Joyce to the car and opening the door for her. He had picked her up and driven her to the appointment. 

“Do we really? Couldn’t we just wait a little longer, I mean-” 

“Joyce, she is already aware that I have news of some kind that I have been dealing with. She’s my slayer, I cannot lie to her, not if she asks me about it,” Giles said. 

“Is there some sort of spell that makes it so you can’t lie to her?” Joyce asked curiously. 

“No, it is not even a rule. It is my personal moral code that I will not lie to Buffy. Our relationship must be one built on absolute trust, we both risk our lives in our line of work, and we both rely on each other when we do,” Giles answered. Joyce sighed. 

“Do you have to be so honorable?” she asked. 

“I’m afraid I do, now come along, Buffy should be awake by now. I have to drop you off at home anyway.” Giles told her as he drove back to the Summers’ house. Her appointment had been early and it was a Saturday so Buffy had still been asleep when he picked Joyce up. 

“If you would like you can go rest and I will tell her and I can send her up to talk to you once I’m sure she is calm enough to do so. We both know how rash she can be in a moment, how harsh, and the last thing I want is her upsetting you right now. You need rest,” Giles told her. 

“I-” Joyce looked ready to protest but then she sighed, “I am really tired,” she admitted. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Giles told her, “you’re the one who is pregnant, I cannot help all that much with that, but I can help in other ways, this is one of them.”

“Thank you so much, Rupert,” Joyce told him, “I’m glad I have you to go through this with.”

“I’m glad as well,” Giles told her, “we’re going to take good care of the twins and Buffy, together.” Giles ignored the part of his mind that was reminding him he was going to get fired, seriously and completely fired. Watchers were not supposed to love their Slayers like their own children, and it wasn’t going to be easy to hide if his own children were literally Buffy’s half siblings. He didn’t care. He had long since given up on maintaining any sort of distance from Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles telling Buffy

When they got into the Summers’ house Joyce paused in the front hall. 

“Buffy? You up?” She called. 

“In the living room,” Buffy answered. 

“Right, I’ll be upstairs,” Joyce said softly. 

“You rest, I’ll send Buffy up later,” Giles told her. He waited for her to get up the stairs before he went into the living room. 

“Giles, what are you doing here?” Buffy asked, “is the world ending? Does the world have to end on a weekend? I hate it when that happens.” 

“No, the world isn’t ending, you can relax,” Giles promised, “I’m not even here as a watcher speaking to a slayer. I just need to talk to you about a personal matter, as a friend. I hope you do consider me a friend.” 

“Of course I do, Giles,” Buffy answered, “you’re like my adopted second father.” Giles was temporarily distracted from his purpose by her words.

“I cannot tell you how much that means to me,” he told her, “truly, Buffy. As your watcher I am meant to be an impartial teacher but I confess I have grown to love you as I would a daughter. You are the most important person in my life.” 

“Aww, Giles, don’t get all mushy on me,” Buffy said, teasing but also legitimately blushing, “you’ll make me want to hug you. But you can’t have come over here just to talk about how important I am to you, what’s up?” 

“Rather a lot I’m afraid. Nothing bad in my eyes but I suspect you’ll find it dismal news,” Giles admitted, “I do hope you’ll keep a cool head while we talk things over. I don’t want to upset your mother.” 

“Giles you can’t say things like that and expect me not to freak out!” Buffy hissed, “What’s wrong with my mom? Is she alright?” 

“She’s fine, I’m sorry I’m going about this all wrong. Look you remember Ethan’s little trick with the candy around three months ago?” 

“Yes, vividly though I try not to. I thought we all unspokenly agreed to never mention that again so I don’t have to have nightmares about you kissing my mother,” Buffy said. 

“Unfortunately, we have to discuss it,” Giles told her, “before you ran into us, I’m afraid your mother and I were together, in ah… well, in every sense of the word.” 

“Oh my god, Giles why on earth would you come into my house and tell me that?!” Buffy asked, voice going high pitched in horror. She looked away from him. 

“Believe me when I say I hardly want to discuss it either,” Giles told her, “But there have been unintended consequences to that period of time. Ah, I- What I mean to say is that your mother is pregnant.” 

“What?” Buffy asked, voice hard and more than a little frightening.. 

“Buffy, your mother is pregnant with twins and I am their father,” Giles said. He gave himself credit for not running away as soon as he said that to her. 

“Let me get this straight,” Buffy said, standing up and starting to pace, “you slept with my mother, without protection, and impregnated her?” 

“I didn’t mean to, Buffy. You know there’s nothing between your mother and myself under normal circumstances but the circumstances were hardly normal.” 

“I didn’t realize that you being immature meant you were completely without any sense of reason!” Buffy snapped. 

“Of course it didn’t, but unfortunately I was also wildly intoxicated at the time,” Giles admitted, “I was a mess when I was young, and I went back to being a mess when Ethan cast that spell. I am sorry for that, but we cannot change the past. The fact of the matter is that your mother is pregnant with my twins, and she is keeping the children who we plan on raising. We are not together and do not ever intend to be so, but I am going to be a father, and I am very excited to be. I know this is the last thing any of us expected and the last thing you wanted, but it is happening.” 

“Giles, what the hell?!” Buffy asked, “I have to talk to my mom, I can’t believe her!”

“Buffy, wait! Please, your mother is tired from waking up early this morning and she is resting. I promised her I would tell you and talk things over with you until you were calm enough to not shout at your pregnant mother. I have very little experience with pregnant women but I don’t believe they take kindly to being yelled at.” Giles said. 

“She is my mother! Since when is it your job to police when and how I talk to her?! Why are you telling me this anyway when she is my mother?” Buffy demanded. 

“Because you and I are very close and your mother is the one who has to be pregnant with twins so I am the one who gets to tell the angry teenager about it,” Giles answered. 

It took a while for Giles to talk Buffy around to calming down enough that he was okay with her going to speak with her mother. When she did go up and talk to Joyce she was kind and supportive but she still kept glaring at Giles until he left. He gave up and figured he simply had to accept that she was angry with him and would be for some time. They would get past it eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more of this


End file.
